The Lawyer and the Journalist
by you-should-have-more-faith
Summary: Modern AU! Robert Crawley owns Downton Law Frim, one of the largest and most respected law firms in the world. He is looking for a someone to take over when he retires and chooses Matthew Crawley, who is appointed a position in London, across the street from 'The Telegraph', which is owned by Richard Carlisle, Mary's boss... Now Beta-ed! CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. An Interview

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!_

**Special thanks to ****namelesspanda**** for correcting bad grammar, missing punctuation, and giving excellent suggestions and advice!**

Chapter 1: An Interview

'I'm interviewing a guy today,' Robert announced at breakfast.

Robert Crawley, head of the Downton Law Firm, was looking for somebody to take over for him when he retired. With over one hundred law firms around the world, the ideal candidate would be a young, practicing lawyer with some experience or knowledge in managing a big company.

'His name is Matthew Crawley, and he's got undergraduate and law degrees from Oxford. He's young, so he can work here until my time comes.'

'That's great, Robert. Is he a relation?' Cora asked, interested.

'Not that I know of, I'll have to check.'

Their conversation was interrupted by their eldest daughter Mary, who came into the dining room, grabbed an apple, said a quick hello and then left. She had a bachelor's degree from Cambridge, and went to the London Journalism School. She had come home that weekend for her mother's birthday, but she had to go to work that morning at the Telegraph, where she had a job with multi-millionaire Richard Carlisle.

Edith, their middle daughter, went to school at King's College where she was a junior and majored in Ancient Greek history. Sybil, the youngest, was a freshman at NYU in the USA, where she was pre-med. Mary and Edith had both come down from London for Cora's birthday, but since Sybil was in America, she hadn't been able to come.

'Have a good day,' Cora called after her eldest daughter as Edith lumbered in, wearing sweatpants with her school's crest and a hoodie—sharply contrasting with her older sister's pressed dress, blazer and Rue Blanche high heels. She sat down to breakfast after mumbling a hello, took some scrambled eggs, and ate, occasionally picking up her iPhone to text her boyfriend, Anthony Strallan.

'Well, I have to go, have a good day.' Robert said.

'You too,' said Cora, standing up to quickly peck him on the cheek before he disappeared.

* * *

'Come for another interview in a couple of weeks, my manager for our London firm will be here, and I am sure he'd like to interview you himself.' said Robert, eyeing the tall, blond, blue-eyed twenty four-year old in front of him.

'I'd be happy to, although I can only do Tuesday mornings.' Matthew replied.

'Ask my secretary about that, but I'm sure it'll work,' said Robert, smiling before they stood up and shook hands.

Robert was pleased—Matthew seemed to be a brilliant lawyer, manager, who was competent, confident and great for the job. He smiled when he got an email from his secretary John Bates telling him that Matthew Crawley had an interview the next day at 11 am. It was a good day indeed!

* * *

Established in 1920,The Downton Law Firm had one hundred and fifteen law firms around the world: seventy in the UK , thirty in the USA, and fifteen scattered around Western Europe. It was the most respected and reliable firm in the UK and one of the top in the world. Robert Crawley was the owner of all of them, but he worked at the main headquarters, Downton Offices in Yorkshire. The other main headquarters was in London, on Grantham Street. Each firm had their own manager, who was under Robert's command. For this reason, the new owner would have to be able to manage a lot of different people.

As Robert sat at his desk, he thought that if he chose him, he would put Matthew in their London firm, starting low, but climbing up in the ranks. Then maybe he could set Mary and him up... he knew that Mary had always wished to become the owner of some huge corporation, and being the girlfriend and possibly even the future wife of the owner was surely close enough. And it would be nice to have somebody from his immediate family to own DLF.

* * *

'Congratulations! We are extremely lucky to have you here. I was thinking I could put in our London firm, Grantham Street. You will start low in the rankings, but will soon climb up to the top!' Robert said, beaming at Matthew as he shook his hand along with their London manager, Murray, who nodded his head in agreement.

'Thank you, sir, I will be honored to work here.' Matthew replied.

'Won't you come to dinner Friday night? All my daughters will be here, including Sybil, who is here for spring break. Oh and also my mother will be present. I would like you to meet my whole family. Bring your mother as well, of course.'

Matthew's face broke into a smile before saying,'I would be delighted, as would Mother. Thank you.'

* * *

Mary pushed open the door to her office.

'Hey, Anna.' She greeted her boss' secretary who was also her best friend. 'How are you?'

'Good,Better hurry up, Boss is furious that you're late.'

Mary rolled her eyes the mention of her boss, Richard Carlisle, a self-made multi-millionaire who was the editor in chief of 'The Telegraph'. She sighed as she knocked and entered her head's office.

'So you finally decided to grace us with your presence today.' Richard said sarcastically as she entered.

'I told you that I would be late; I drove as fast as I could from Downton. It's only two-fifteen, I can still work for a couple of hours.' Mary countered, annoyed.

Richard frowned, she was really getting out of hand. 'Remember, that I own this place, not you. You're just a small columnist. Have some respect.' He said before continuing, 'Anyway, I told you that I wanted a column on DLF for tomorrow's paper, have you written notes? I'd like to review it before you leave, in fact,' he said, leaning towards her. 'I'd like to review it _together._'

Mary shivered. 'It'll be done by four o'clock. Is there anything else you need?' She asked, desperately trying to contain the anger that was threatening to overcome her. After Richard declined, she turned to leave but his voice held her back.

'Oh! I almost forgot to mention, I heard that your father took quite an interest in the new applicant, Matthew Crawley...'

'How do you know that?'

'My spies keep me well informed,' he replied airily. It had actually been Sarah O'Brien, not Thomas Barrow, who'd come to him with that particular news. 'Goodbye! See you at four,' he said, indicating that their interview was at an end, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

'So, how did it go?'asked Isobel expectantly as her son, Matthew, came into their small apartment.

'I got it! He said that I'll work in London, I'm glad about that, I'd rather not work in the middle of nowhere.' Matthew said with a wry grin, and leaned down to kiss her on her cheek before continuing. 'And we've been invited to dinner on Friday.'

'Congratulations!' said Isobel excitedly, before looking at him in surprise. 'Did you say 'we'?'

'Yes, I did, it's at eight.' Matthew said cheerfully. 'Sybil, their youngest daughter who goes to school in the USA, will be there for spring break, and he mentioned that even his mother will come. It will be a big event, so dress nicely!'

TBC

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Reviews keep me going!


	2. First Impressions

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, thanks for bearing with me!_

_Thank you all for the tips and encouraging reviews, they really keep me going:)_

_Note: The name of this chapter is taken from Jane Austen. When she first sent in 'Pride and Predjudice' to the publishers, she called it 'First Impressions'._

**Special thanks to namelesspanda for correcting grammar, spelling and offering excellent suggestions and advice!**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

Mary knocked on the door to the apartment building. A young girl, who was obviously the maid, opened it up.

'Hello miss! May I help you?' the young girl greeted.

'Yes please, I'm looking for Isobel Crawley.' Mary said.

'Of course! Mrs Crawley and Mr Matthew are in the room at the end of the hall,' the maid replied swiftly.

'Thank you,' Mary replied, smiling, before making her way over to the door.

A male voice came through the closed doorway. '...Once he heard I was single, he started singing praises about his lovely daughters. I can promise you that he is going to push one of them on me as soon as he gets the chance.'

'Now don't you think that's a bit harsh,' a female voice protested. Before the man could say anything more, however, Mary knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response.

'I do hope I'm not interrupting?' Mary said coolly, upon entering the room. 'Mary Crawley,' she continued, by way of introduction. 'The maid let me in and told me that you were here,' she explained holding out a hand to the middle-aged woman who promptly had immediately stood up when Mary had first come in.

'Isobel Crawley,' She replied.'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

The young man quickly regained his composure before introducing himself. 'Hello, I'm Matthew.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you too,' Mary said, looking straight at Isobel. 'Papa regrets that he will not be able to have dinner on Friday after all, and was wondering whether you could come on Saturday, perhaps? It would be at Grantham House, my grandmother's house, it's across from Papa's offices.'

'We'd be delighted!' Isobel said smoothly with a smile on her face.

'Good! Come at 8,' Mary said, and was turning to leave when Isobel's voice held her back.  
'Won't you stay and have some tea?  
'Oh no!' Mary said airily, ' You're far too busy, and I wouldn't want to push in.' And with that, she walked out of the room.

* * *

'So who exactly are you inviting Saturday night to invade the privacy of my home?' Violet Crawley looked inquisitively at her son, Robert.

'Oh really Mama, must you make such drama?'And before she had a chance to protest he continued. 'It is Matthew Crawley, the man who is going to own Downton, when I retire. He is bringing his mother as well. His father died when he was a little boy.'

'Oh, how sad! Does he weep in his pillow every night?' Violet asked sarcastically.

'You know Mama, sometimes you can be curiously unfeeling!'  
And he left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

'So, I heard that the famous Matthew Crawley is going to inherit Downton. How convenient! I assume that you will attempt to get in good with him with such a big fortune,' Richard sneered at Mary, who was sitting calm and composed opposite him.

She rolled her eyes. 'He's not going to inherit Downton actually, he is going to take over. That's not the same thing. And as if I would pay any attention to him,' she said, recalling what she had overheard him say. 'He's from Manchester, for heaven's sake! There's your precious column, do you need anything else?'

'No,' Richard said.

'Then goodbye.' She turned away without another word and left, running down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, she met Anna, her roommate and best friend.

'Shall we go home now?' Mary asked.

'Sure, let me get my coat.' Anna replied and soon joined her. They walked out and got into Mary's red Mini Cooper.

'How was Boss today?' Anna asked.

'Same, an ass' Mary said with a wry grin. 'He keeps on insulting Downton and the way Papa runs it.'

'Oh dear. I'm sorry, he seemed fine this morning.' Anna said sympathetically.

'Nobody can be mean to you.' Mary said warmly.

* * *

Matthew could kill himself. To say those things precisely at the moment Mary, of all people came in. With a resigned sigh he headed towards the car where his mother was waiting.

'You look nice,' Isobel greeted her son as he sat in the car. He looked very sharp in black jeans and a navy and white striped collared shirt.

'Thanks.' He replied, 'So do you.'

'Thank you. Who is going to be there tonight again?' She asked as he started the car.

'Robert, his wife Cora, their three daughters, and his mother Violet.'

'Lovely!' Isobel exclaimed. 'I can't wait!'

* * *

'Welcome to Grantham House, Matthew,' Robert greeted his guests enthusiastically. 'Oh you must be Matthew's mother, Isobel. I's a pleasure to meet you!'

Introductions were made all around. Then they went to the drawing room to chat and wait for Mary, who was late because of work.

'I'm sorry I'm late.' said Mary breezily as she came into the room.'It's a pleasure to see you again, Isobel...and Matthew too of course.'

She finished rather sharply. Mary looked beautiful in dark skinny jeans, a black blouse, and blue suede flats. She wore little makeup, but it was very tastefully done.

'Well, shall we go through?' Robert asked smiling.

They acquiesced and went into the dining room. Matthew looked around him in wonder. The dining room was huge; his apartment could probably fit inside it! The table was beautifully decorated. There was a light squash soup for starters, followed by roast chicken, potatoes, string beans, a beautiful salad and fresh bread.

'So Mary,' asked Isobel politely. 'What do you do?'

Mary finished swallowing her bite before responding.

'I have a job at 'The Telegraph' during the day, and at night I go to The London School of Journalism.' She said. 'How about you?'

'I am a nurse at the London Hospital.' Isobel replied.'When do you graduate?'

'This year.' Mary clarified.

Isobel then asked all about everybody else.  
Matthew meanwhile had been switching between discussing the Law Firm with Robert and arguing with Violet when Mary interrupted.

'I've been studying the story of Andromeda, do you know it?'

Matthew looked surprised and responded suspiciously, 'Why?'

'Her father was King Cepheus, whose country was being ravaged by a storm. In the end, he decided the only way to appease the gods was to sacrifice his eldest daughter to a hideous sea monster. So they chained her, naked, to a rock, but then she is rescued, by Perseus. Son of a god.'

'Oh really?' Matthew countered. 'I heard a different ending. Andromeda falls in love with the sea monster but is too proud to admit it. In the end, the sea monster is happily married to somebody else and Andromeda dies, still tied to the rock.' Matthew improvised swiftly.

'Oh!' Mary said, 'and where did you hear that one?'

'Oh, at school,' he said vaguely.

'Well,' she said with a smirk, 'How very middle class!'

TBC

Thanks for reading! I know that the Andromeda story didn't really fit in, but I really wanted to put it in:)Please review!


	3. Friends

_Author's Note: Again, sorry for the wait thaks for staying with me:)_

**Special thanks to namelesspanda for correcting bad grammar and offering excellent suggestions and advice!**

**Chapter 3: Friends**

Mary could scream. All through dinner, Robert had been talking about Matthew, and how wonderful he was. Matthew. Matthew. The son he never had.

'Mary?' Edith asked rather timidly as she entered her sister's room.

'What.' Mary snapped.

'Um, I was wondering whether you could lend me that red dress of yours? I'm going to a-'

'Fuck no!' Mary interrupted moodily. 'The last time you wore something of mine,you spilt beer all over it.'

'That was an accident, it won't happen-' Edith protested before Mary interrupted again.

'And do you seriously think that red dress will look good on an orange-headed girl? Go away!'

Sensing her sister's mood, Edith hastily exited the room, tripping on a book on the way which caused another outburst from Mary.

'Move it, you clumsy off! Move!'

Alerted by the noise, Cora ran into her room.

'Mary, darling, is everything alright? What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Mary muttered sullenly.

'Don't think that you can get away with _that, _I won't have it.' Cora said firmly.

'MATTHEW! It's always about Matthew, the son he never had, oh! He's brilliant, he's—he's this, he's that!' Mary yelled suddenly. 'You know Mamma, I try so hard to live up to Papa's expectations. So hard. Yet a whole dinner conversation has to be dedicated to Matthew, dear perfect Matthew. Good God I hate him.'

And before Cora could say a word, Mary left, head held high.

* * *

Mary walked towards her favorite bench in the park. There was a fountain behind it, and she loved the sound of it. Also, her view ahead was the trees, and in that time or spring, the apple blossoms were just coming out. As she neared her destination, she found that, to her dismay, it had already been taken. Upon investigating further, it turned out that the intruder was none other than Matthew Crawley. They hadn't spoken since the dinner a few weeks earlier, and she still held a grudge against him for being the subject of her father's conversation, happiness and probably dreams, thought Mary with an angry scowl.

Matthew looked up from the notes that he had made about a case, and to his surprise, somebody was standing right in front of him.

It was Mary.

Mary Crawley, of all people, it had to be her.

'Hello,' he greeted hesitantly, 'Would you like to sit down?' and scooted over to make room for her.

'Hello,' she replied stiffly. 'Yes, I think I shall, thank you.'

They had been sitting there for a few minutes in awkward silence when Matthew suddenly said, 'You know, I don't like this hostility, I am sorry about what I said that time, but can't we just put that aside and be friends? I really was only joking at the time...'

Mary looked at him, surprised at his little speech. 'Why on earth would we do that? I don't like you, you don't like me. We don't need to be friends.'

'Oh Mary come on! We can be friends, we should be friends! And we can like each other, if we try.'

'Alright, let's try.' Mary said rather reluctantly, but he could she refuse him?

Matthew enthusiastically exclaimed, 'Great! I'm glad! Shall we shake upon it?' before continuing rather thoughtfully, 'We haven't shaken hands before have we?'

And for the first time in weeks, Mary laughed and said, 'No, I don't believe we have. In fact we won't shake until we decide it is best.' They both smiled at that.

After chatting for a few minutes, they parted, going their separate ways.

* * *

'Why don't you just resign? I did, and I need the money more than you. He's an ass, I'm sorry, but he is.' Anna looked at Mary, annoyed by her stubbornness. 'Oh, I don't know,' Mary said, frustrated. 'I just want to get another job before I resign. Pappa will be furious.'

'Your Pappa will be furious but he doesn't know Richard. If he did, he wouldn't care if you lost that connection. Can't you see?' said Anna.

'I've got an interview with a guy from the London Times tomorrow for a job, I need to go prepare.' Mary said abruptly before leaving her.

* * *

Mary was taking a run in the park. She stopped at her bench and chatted with Matthew, who asked how her family was. 'Oh you know,' she replied, 'Edith is mostly sleeping, supposedly taking a gap year to visit Greece, but really isn't doing anything. Granny and Mamma are disagreeing about American heritage as opposed to English, and Sybil has discovered politics and is democratic, which of course, makes Papa see red. But then I like a good argument, and Pappa doesn't.' she added with a smile.

'If you really like a good argument, then we should see more of each other.' Matthew said, glancing at her. They both smiled, before Matthew left, leaving behind a smiling Mary.

* * *

'You think that you can just leave? I thought that you were smarter than that!' Richard sneered at Mary.

'You forget, you had such little faith in me at first, that my contract was for six months, and,' she added, leaning towards him with a satisfied smile. 'Its been a year.'

Richard groaned in frustration. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't trusted her at the beginning and now he was paying for it.

'Well then, goodbye.' He said between clenched teeth.

'Goodbye, and good luck!' Mary said with a smirk, and left.

* * *

Whenever Mary went for a walk or a run (which was about once every two weeks) she went towards her favorite bench. Matthew was usually there, and much to her surprise she found that she liked his company, talking and laughing with him. Not only did she like his company, she liked _him_.

* * *

Anna watched Mary apply her makeup for her interview with 'The London Times'. She had been called in to give her opinion on Mary's outfit. There were a few things that needed to be replaced, and she had willingly picked out the right things for her friend.

'You have an interview with John Bates tomorrow at eleven,' Mary said, looking at Anna through the mirror. 'It's for Assistant Secretary of Pappa.'

Anna looked at her, shocked. 'Do you really mean it?' she asked her friend incredulously, and upon seeing her friend's nod, she ran and gave her a hug. 'Mary, you're a genius! Thank you so much!'

_Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon:)_


	4. Just Friends?

_Author's Note: Thanks again for all of your reviews/favorites/follows they are much appreciated I assure you!:)_

**Special thanks to namelesspanda for correcting bad grammar and offering excellent suggestions and advice!**

**Chapter 4: Just Friends?**

During the last few weeks, Matthew and Mary had become close friends, going out to lunch having phone calls, texting etc. and they soon both realized that they secretly didn't really consider each other as 'just friends'... -

'Hello John, how are you?' Mary asked her father's secretary as she entered his office with Anna in tow.

'Hello Mary, I am good, how are you?' he said before noticing Anna. 'You must be Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you. Mary has told me so many things about you.' John smiled as he looked at the well-dressed blond young woman in front of him.

'It's nice to meet you too,' Anna responded rather shyly.

'Well then,' Mary said cheerfully, 'I'll leave you to it!' And with a wink directed at Anna, she left.

'I got the job, Mary! I'm really excited, and John is so nice. Oh Mary, you're the best friend in the world, you can't even imagine how much I appreciate it,' Anna said excitedly over her phone as she walked down the stairs of the metro station.

'Congratulations!' Mary replied enthusiastically. 'And really, it was nothing, it was you that got the job, not my nagging.'

'But still! Oops, I'm sorry, I have to go, the connection down here is awful. I'll see you at home!'

* * *

Matthew looked up from his computer; he had just gotten a text.

_Hey, wanna go the the ice skating rink with Anna and John tonight? I won't take no for an answer... _It was Mary.

_Sure what time?_ he responded.

_8. Don't be be late!_ Mary replied causing Matthew to smile. Suddenly the work he was doing seemed to be taking twice as long...

* * *

'Hey Matthew!' Mary greeted cheerfully as she slipped on her skates.

'Hey! Good to see you. John, Anna!' he said upon noticing them.

'I assume you're a horrible skater?' Mary said with a smirk.

'When I was younger, there was an ice skating ring across the street from my school and I went there practically every day for 6 years.' He countered.

Soon they were all skating to some pop music. Mary found that Matthew was a good skater. In fact, he was amazing. He could glide quickly, with so much grace. With a determined look, she sped up, trying to catch him but her phone rang, startling her, and she fell, crying out. Matthew ran over to her.

'God Mary, are you alright?' he asked, concerned.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she snapped before continuing upon seeing his skeptical expression. 'Really I am fine.' And to prove it, she grabbed his hand and led him back onto the ice skating ring.

* * *

'Did Papa convince you to come to the dinner party tomorrow?' Mary said over the phone as she crossed Oxford Street, which was bustling as usual.

'Yeah, what should I wear? I hope it's not too formal.' Matthew said as he opened up his computer.

'Of course it's formal! Whenever Papa has a dinner party, it's formal. Wear a suit, you don't need a tie though. Oh and do prepare yourself, Papa will be showing you off.' Mary grinned as she opened her and Anna's mailbox when she got inside her apartment building.

'Oh, will you be there?' Matthew asked without bothering to conceal the hope in his voice.

'I don't know, Pappa said I should come but I haven't decided yet.'

'Please, come! I'll probably be the only young person there, don't sacrifice me to that!'

Mary laughed. 'Okay, okay, I'll come. My car is being checked right now, is there any way you could pick me up tomorrow?'

Matthew quickly agreed before they both hung up.

* * *

Mary was wearing a short black dress, stockings and red high heels from Prada, while Matthew was wearing a smart suit from JCrew. They made a cute couple both with the way they looked and by the way they interacted with each other.

'Guess what? I got the job at the London Times!' Mary said excitedly as she went with Matthew towards his motorcycle.

'Congratulations! That's awesome! When do you start?' Matthew asked, hugging her.

'I havent accepted yet. But I'll probably say yes.' After talking for a few minutes they finally got onto Matthew's motorcycle.

'Hold on tight,' he said, smiling, 'You're going on the ride of your life!' Mary merely grinned and put her arms loosely around his waist, a gesture that seemed somehow intimate, causing them both to shiver, before they left.

* * *

'Ah! Mary, Matthew, good to see you' Robert greeted them, giving Mary a kiss on the check and Matthew a firm handshake. 'Come and meet the others. This is Jim Williamson, manager of our California firms, he was kind enough to come today.' He introduced a man of about fifty who smiled at them and shook their hands.

'This,' Robert continued 'Is Jean-Louis Cotillard, manager of our Paris firm, this is Henry Wyche, manager of the Clitherough Firm...'

Matthew and Mary shook their hands as he continued to introduce different managers before they went into the dining room of the fancy restaurant, Launceston Palace. After a somewhat interesting dinner, they parted and Matthew drove Mary home.

'That wasn't too bad now was it?' Matthew said as he parked in Mary's apartment building parking lot.

'It was okay because you were there.' Mary said, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously. 'Do you want to come up to my apartment? It's only ten, maybe we can watch a movie or something.'

'Sure, that sounds fun!' They both walked up the stairs and he let her choose the movie. She chose 'A Room with A View' but after a while they both fell asleep, Mary's head on his lap.

* * *

Matthew woke up, feeling rather stiff. He tried to get up, but he felt a weight on his lap. It was Mary, her dark waves scattered across his lap. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

'Good morning,' she greeted him sleepily.

'Good morning,' he replied, mirroring her smile, before they both realized in whatposition they were in. Feeling rather awkward, Mary quickly jumped up from the couch and said, 'I'll make breakfast, while you shower. I can take one later.'

Matthew was about to protest but she held up her hand, indicating that there was no room for argument. Twenty minutes later, they sat down to fruit, cereal and toast.

'I'm sorry I fell asleep last night, I was just so tired,' Matthew apologized.

'Don't be silly, I don't care! We were both tired. Though I can't imagine you were very comfortable,' Mary said.

'It was fine, and your head kept my legs warm.' He grinned, raising an eyebrow at her suggestively.

* * *

_Do you want to go to the club?_

Mary smiled at Matthew's text. _Sure, what time?_

_Between 9 and 10, and 'Dont be late.'_

_Shut up, see you then._

* * *

'Hey!' Matthew greeted Mary as she entered the club in skinny jeans, flats and a tank top.

'Do you want a drink?' Seeing her nod, he asked, 'What kind? Cocktail?'

Mary smiled and nodded eagerly.

After talking for a while, Matthew asked her if she wanted to dance. She said yes.

'You know, I once told somebody that you and I were never destined to become great friends,' Matthew said, grinning boyishly.

'Well, I'm glad to have proven you wrong!' Mary said, winking at him.

'So am I. But you see…' He hesitated. 'I see you as more than a friend. I see you as much more than…Mary, I love you,' Matthew declared, looking at Mary for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed. She kissed him.

TBC


	5. Male or Female'

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews! So far I've really only written Romance, but now to live up to to the other genre Drama...

**Special thanks to namelesspanda for correcting bad grammar and spelling as well as offering excellent suggestions and advice!**

**Chapter 5: 'Male or female?'**

Five Years Earlier

When Mary was seventeen, she babysitted a five year old girl a few times. Her parents were Turkish and they had immigrated to England when the father had lost his job.

The father, Kemal Pamuk, was handsome, dashing, and charming, and Mary soon found herself attracted to him. Sometimes she wondered how his dull, gormless wife had won him over.

The night of her eighteenth birthday, Kemal robbed her of her virginity.

Kemal and his wife had been kind enough to host a birthday party, and she had been able to invite her best friend, Anna as well as many of her other friends from school.

She had been drinking champagne while chatting with a friend when Kemal beckoned her over. She walked with him into a secluded room, heart pounding. Before she knew it, she was undressed and he was inside her. She would never forget that birthday, the first time she had ever had sex. With a married man nonetheless.

After that night, she let herself be persuaded by him, and they met each other a few times and made out in a hotel. The last night they made love, Mary realized how horribly, how terribly stupid she had been. She had had an affair with a married man. And his wife had always been so kind to her! Without another word, she had run out of the hotel, never to meet the Pamuks again.

Present

'Mary!' Matthew cried. They had been kissing at the club while dancing, when she had suddenly pushed him back, muttering curses, and ran onto the street. 'Mary!' he yelled again, grabbing hold of her arm. She flung him off.

'Let go of me! I don't deserve you, you don't know who I am! Please Matthew, I beg of you let me go!'

He then succumbed to her pleading and watched her run off and climb into her car, before driving off.

She had left. Or more likely run away. He still couldn't believe it. She had refused the job from the London Times, and was now working at the New York Times. And Matthew still couldn't believe it. When he had heard from Robert about it, he had been shocked. They hadn't seen each other since that fateful night at the club. Why had she gone away? What was she running away from? Him? But the point was, that she was gone. And he still couldn't believe it.

'Mary is coming next week!' Robert happily announced at dinner. Isobel, Matthew and Violet were also there. Matthew because of an important meeting that was held at Downton. 'She is bringing somebody with her.' Robert continued.

Matthew felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach. Was it her boyfriend? Only a few months after the kiss?

Violet looked up, her curiosity aroused. 'Oh? An American, I would assume?'

'Yes,' Robert replied, and that fact didn't mix well. 'She says that her friend goes to NYU with Sybil, and that's how she met this 'someone'. Sybil won't be able to come; she has school unfortunately.'

'Does she mention whether her visitor is male or female?' Cora asked.

'No, She only says that she is bringing somebody,' said Robert. 'I asked her but she was determined for it to be a surprise.' He said with a resigned sigh.

'Curiouser and Curiouser, said Alice,' Violet said with a raised eyebrow.

'Thank you for having me here, sir!' the American boy said enthusiastically. Mary smiled and kissed her father's cheek.

'Hello Papa! This is Brian.'

'Well, it is a pleasure to meet you!'

They filed into the dining room where Violet, Isobel and her son joined them. Since they were in London, Matthew and Isobel had bith been abie ti join them as well. Matthew and Mary avoided each other's eyes.

'I do so love having American guests!' Violet gushed. 'When I am with them, I am reminded of the virtues of the English!'

'Granny!' Mary exclaimed, shocked.

'And what exactly,' Violet continued sharply, 'is your relationship with our American visitor, Brian?'

'He-' Mary said, unable to meet Matthew's eyes, 'he is here as my boyfriend.'

TBC

Well, there you go! The bombshell has been dropped! Don't worry though I'm not going to pull this drama for as long as Julian Fellowes did:) Please review, as I've said about a million times already, they are the only things that keep me going!


	6. A song and a dance

_Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! To whole months? Bloody hell folks, I am a bad person. Sorry! *ducks under table* PLEASE REVIEW! And I will DEFINITALY UPDATE FASTER!_

**Chapter 6**

'Hey honey!' Brian Swire greeted Mary as she opened her door to let him in.

'Hey!' Mary said with false enthusiasm whilst saying to herself; _I do love him, I do love him._

But when he kissed her she wished that it was blond hair, that flopped down instead of brown curly hair, that the eyes that looked at her so tenderly were blue, Not green...

After they had watched some boring movie, he asked whether he could stay the night.

'Ummm, actually I'm kind of tired for that...' Mary protested rather awkwardly.

'We don't have to do that, you know, I just want to be with you.' Brian said awkwardly. 'We haven't seen each other for a while.'

'I know honey, and Im sorry for that but I've been really busy.' she said, 'But I'd really rather be alone tonight.' She said.

'Shit Mary, don't you have any time for your boyfriend? Or are you just "too busy" to spend any time with me.' Brian asked angrily.

'You're acting like a child, Brian. Grow up.' Mary said.

'I'm not acting like a child, Mary. I just think that you have been avoiding spending time with me. Especially since we got home for the UK.' he remarked.

'What does that have to do with it?' she demanded.

'Bloody hell, you know exactly what I mean. Anyway, I'd better leave, bye.'

_

It had been almost a year since Mary had been back to Downton. She emailed once in awhile, but refused to visit, claiming that she was busy at work with the New York Times.

Matthew was worried, why didn't she visit? Was she alright?

As if she knew of his worries, Isobel brought it up at dinner once.

'How is Mary? It's been a while since she visited.' Isobel said.

'Yes! In fact, Mary and Sybil are bringing a friend to stay in 2 weeks!.' Robert beamed.

'Oh?' Violet said, tilting her head curiously. 'Are they bringing another boy who tries too hard to please? I do so hope that they're not bringing Brine, or whatever his name is, again, he was a dreadful bore, although he _was_ rich...'

'Come, come! Brian was a very nice young man.' Cora said gently.

Violet was about to retort but Robert, sensing an argument, quickly ended the conversation.

'And what exactly is your profession?' Violet critically surveyed the young man in front of her.

Mary and Sybil had arrived earlier that day and they were now sitting down to dinner. They had brought Sybil's boyfriend, Andy with them. Isobel and Matthew had also been invited to dinner.

'I'm a car engineer at Audi.' Andy replied with a smile.

'Oh? and what exactly is your relationship with my granddaughter?' Violet asked.

'Granny,' Sybil said, 'He's my boyfriend!'

Violet raised her eyebrows. 'And did you know of this, Mary?'

'Yes, I did.' Mary said calmly.

'And you did not think to stop this folly? What on earth were you thinking? A car engineer? Really?' Violet said.

'Well,' Mary began, 'I won't pretend that I wasn't shocked, or displeased, but as I got to know him, I realized that he was very intelligen; and,' She said, earning a grateful smile from both of them, 'he's a democrat.'

'Are you a democrat, Mary?' Isobel broke tha silence after that extraordinary announcement.

'I'm independant, although most of my views tend to be more democratic than republican.' Mary responded.

'Ah!' Isobel exclaimed, 'Just like Matthew!' There was a mix of emotions to this: groans from Matthew and Mary, and smiles from everybody else, before they all retired or left.

A month later

'Mary!' Anna exclaimed excitedly as she picked up her phone?

'How are you?'

'I'm good how are you? Oh it's so good to hear your voice Anna, I miss you so much!' Mary said.

'So do I! So, how's life?'

'Not my life yet, yours first!' Mary insisted.

Anna talked for a few minutes until they reached her love life.

'You're going out with John Bates?! That's awesome! I knew it was a great idea to find you that job.' Mary exclaimed.

'Yeah I know.' Anna said quietly.

'What's wrong Anna?' Mary asked, concerned.

'Well, it's just that... I haven't really been in a relationship since high school with William, and oh I don't know, he's much older.' Anna said.

'Oh Anna! Do you like or love him?' Mary asked.

'Both?' Anna said with a laugh.

'Well then it's easy! All that matters is love, in the end!' Mary said.

'Speaking of which, have you ditched Brian yet?' Anna asked.

'Well, actually ummm he proposed...'

'WHAT? Why on earth would he do that? Bloody hell, you're only 23!' Anna exclaimed, but soon calmed down, 'What did you say?'

'I told him I'd think about it.' Mary said rather glumly.

'Mary,' Anna said firmly, 'Do you love him?'

'Well, yeah, I think so.' Mary said unconvincingly.'I mean, he's the only chance I'll get for happiness, the only one who'll accept my story, yet still love me. I don't really care whether I love him. He loves me, he knows my secret, it's honorable, and he's rich.' She ended sheepishly.

'Oh My God Mary,you didn't just say that. It's honorable? Seriously? You love Matthew, he loves you! And running away to hide in Brian's arms and avoiding him for a year won't change that fact! Matthew will still love you when you tell him about that stupid mistake you made years ago, believe me!' Anna said passionately.

'Oh Anna, did you have to bring Matthew into this?you're the best friend, I love you!' Mary said over the phone. 'But I got to go, Bye!'

'Bye, love you too!' Anna said, frustrated, before hanging up?

Mary walked into the club with a heavy heart.

They were playing 'Last Chance' by Maroon 5.'Matthew!' she exclaimed as she suddenly saw his handsome face get closer. As he approached, he started singing the lyrics.

_I'm sure that he could give you everything_

_Stability and diamond rings_

_All the things I do not have_

_I understand you can't handle that_

_But for everything that I lack_

_I provide something you almost had_

_Hot flesh that you yearn to grab_

_Pit of your stomach you're still so sad_

_Oh, what you gonna do?_

_I'm in love with you_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_This may be the last chance _

_That I get, to love you_

_Oh oh oh_

He sang, smiling tentatively. He raised his arms indicating that he wanted to dance.

Mary gave in easily and he pulled her to him, closer than was necessary and continued to sing;

_Out of sight not out of mind_

_You want the world, I'll give you mine_

_Cause your the girl I'll never find_

_And I'm the boy you've left behind,_

_I know you think you're satisfied_

_And God knows how hard we try_

_But if you showed up at my door_

_I could have given you so much more_

He sang softly in her ear.

'Why are you in America Matthew?' Mary asked, once he had finally stopped singing.

'I'm taking a little holiday. Staying with Andy.' Matthew said.

There were a few moments of awkward silence until Mary suddenly said.

'God Matthew, I am so sorry, I ruined everything.'

'Its not too late to start anew.' Matthew said, his breath tickling her neck.

And then they kissed.

I know I don't deserve it but PLEASE REVIEW, and you'll have a chapter tomorrow night. I PROMISE...thanks for reading:-)


	7. Broken

_Author's Note: ONLY ONE REVIEW? _

_**PLEASE REVIEW**__!Thanks :-)_

**Chapter 7**

Brian checked his phone to see if Mary had responded to his text before he entered the club with a few of his friends.

He ordered a drink at the bar and turned around to watch the dancers dance to a song by Maroon 5.

He was shocked to see Mary dancing, then his heart stopped.

She was dancing with Matthew Crawley.

And they were kissing.

Overwhelmed with anger, he stormed towards them and roughly pulled them apart. Matthew and Mary were too shocked to say anything.

'How dare you?' Brian said, 'How fucking dare you, both of you.'

'Can we take this outside please.' Mary pleaded, now recovered from the shock.

Once they were outside however, Brian left, saying,'You're disgusting Mary Crawley, I hate you, I fucking hate you. How could you? I have been nothing but nice to you, and you repay me by doing this? Bloody hell, you could have at least told me the truth.'

Knowing that he spoke the truth, Mary remained silent, so he continued.

'Goodbye, and good riddance with the slut.' He said to Matthew before walking off.

'Brian, please wait.' Mary said.

'Fuck off Mary.' Was all he said.

'Mary I am so sorry...' Matthew started to say but Mary simply brushed by him without a word.

~~~~~~~~

Mary sat on her bed, head in her hands.

_God what have I done?_ She thought to herself._ I kissed Matthew. And Brian saw us. So much for a happy future. _

And then she remembered what Brian had said: _Good riddance with the slut_. Matthew hadn't been able to question that. With a resigned sign, she started crying.

Matthew sat on his bed, head in his head. How could he have been so stupid? He had known that Mary ws in a relationship. But he hadn't been able to help himself.

And what had Brian meant, _Good luck with the slut_? Mary wasn't a _slut..._ was she?

With a resigned sigh he downed a couple of beers, resulting in him becoming drunk.

'What are you doing?' Mary asked sleepily.

Sybil had just walked in the door of her apartment with a very determined face.

Since the kiss and the breakup, Mary had been distant, drunk too much, hadn't esten enough etc.

Sybil had noticed it and as she walked into the normally meticulously clean kitchen that was now littered with dirty bowels with half eaten meals, she was even more determined.

Without bothering to respond, Sybil made toast, eggs, fruit salad and coffee, and forced Mary to eat it.

Then she made Mary help with the kitchen, and lectured her about taking care of her well being.

After that, they had a nice long walk in Central Park. Mary then told Sybil the whole story.

'You need to tell Matthew about Pamuk, Mary.' Sybil said firmly.

'What if he despises me?' Mary asked sadly.

'I doubt that Matthew could ever despise you. He will be shocked. Then he will forgive you and then you'll move on.' Sybil said.

'You sound so confident.' Mary said with a small smile.

'I am confident.'

They went out to lunch before heading to her apartment. After watching a movie, they ate dinner and Sybil tucked Mary into bed like a little girl

.'I love you Sybil.' Mary smiled sleepily before falling asleep.

'What's wrong mate?' Andy looked at a hungover and utterly drained Matthew. Matthew poured out the story.

'Go and talk to her, make things up, understand each other.' Andy suggested; and Matthew realized how right he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope that you are still interested in the story, make sure to let me know:) Thanks again for all of you who have favorites, followed & reviewed this story!


End file.
